


Secrets Worth Keeping

by WinterWidow22



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt being Daredevil has major risks, and when Fisk starts to notice Daredevil is usually always protecting you, and your friend Claire, he decides it's time to see what you both know.<br/>Note: There are descriptions of violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Worth Keeping

You woke up in an uncomfortable bed, in a place that did not feel like the bed you shared with your boyfriend, Matt Murdock. He’s a blind lawyer who also happens to fight crime, Hell’s Kitchen has named him Daredevil. As you tried to move in the bed you realized you had a lot of pain, and wherever you were, it smelled like cleaning products and all you heard was noise. You heard sounds of people talking, people’s shoes hitting the floor as they ran past, and a machine beeping. You were in a hospital. You had a pain in your side, and a cloth covering both your eyes which hurt so bad and felt so swollen. You had no recollection of why you had been there, how you got there, or what had happened to you. Before even moving to take the bandage off, you heard a voice and assumed she was speaking to you. “Good to see you’re finally responsive and awake, we weren’t sure if you would pull through.” You turned your head in the woman’s direction and tried to speak. “What happened?” you said, your voice sounded as if you had a bad case of laryngitis. Before the woman could respond you heard someone else walk in and when you heard her voice you knew exactly who it was. “Bella, I’ll take care of her, you can go home.” It was one of your close friends Claire. You had known her for only a short time, but she had become one of the most important people in your life. Claire came closer to your bed and sat on your left side, opposite of where the pain was. “Do you remember anything (Y/N)?” You thought for a moment, “I only remember walking with you after we ate at the diner, then it’s all a blur.” Claire sighed, she knew you wouldn’t remember and in a way she was glad you didn’t. 

“Claire, tell me what happened.”

“You won’t like what you hear” she said, her voice had sounded sad and defeated.

“Try me.”

She sighed again but then started to explain. “You were right, we were walking home from the diner, but some of Fisk’s men came from behind, one put a cloth over your mouth that had been coated with drugs, and you passed out instantly. They tried the same on me, they couldn’t hold me, but there were too many, and we got taken. That was Friday.”

“What day is today?” You interrupted her, how long had you been unconscious? Did Matt save you and Claire? All these thoughts had been running through your mind before Claire spoke again and you snapped out of your thoughts.

“It’s Tuesday, June 5th, and it’s ten in the morning. You were out for a while, especially in recovery, but I’ll get to that. Now, that night we were both in a prison cell, and when you finally woke up, they took you for questioning. I’m assuming they asked you the same questions as they had asked me because you came back to the cell screaming ‘You’ll never get anything from me!’ I looked up at you briefly before they grabbed me, you had minor bruises on your arms and your neck was red, I assumed they tried to choke you.”

“Claire, are you hurt?” You asked in a worried tone.

“Minor injuries, I think they wanted to hurt you more because they assumed you would talk, last time they had me, I wouldn’t say anything. Now, when I got back to the cell I shared with you, you were on the floor and I had to check you about four times before I convinced myself you did not have a concussion, you were just exhausted. Saturday, the next day, I woke up, I could hardly move, I think they drugged me, and they drugged me just enough to be conscious but unable to move. That’s when Fisk himself came into the cell. He walked over to you and began speaking to you.”

“Did Fisk do this to me?” 

“He’s responsible for your eyes, his other men did the rest.” Claire sounded so broken saying that. She probably feels guilty for not being able to stop it, but you hoped she didn’t. “Fisk started to talk about how is men notice whenever you’re walking alone, Daredevil is only four blocks behind you, always. Fisk called Daredevil your “guardian angel” and that’s why he needed you. He needed me for other information, any information I could find about Daredevil, he wanted all I had. We both gave him nothing. Anyway, Fisk believed Daredevil would come and find us, then he would trap him. But Fisk still wanted his name, when you said no, he had one of his men stab you on the right side of your body. You looked down at your blood pooling around your shirt and laughed right at Fisk. Then he came extremely close to your face, took the knife you had just been stabbed with and cut the left side of your face, just next to your eye. You screamed. You told him you would give him anything he needed. Of course you had been crying and Fisk punched you three times in your other eye, thinking you would stop. I saw both your eyes close and I heard two things. I heard footsteps from outside, ones that didn’t sound like a guard, and I heard a name.”

“Claire, did I say his name? Did I just ruin everything?” There was panic in your voice. I just ruined Matt’s life, Fisk is going to kill him, then me, or vice versa. Matt needs to hide, he needs to leave he isn’t safe he-. Your thoughts were again interrupted by Claire, who had leaned in very close to you, because she feared someone was working for Fisk and you both couldn’t risk letting the world know who Daredevil is. 

“You said his middle name, you screamed his name was Michael.” She pulled away from you. “Then Daredevil came, he couldn’t knock Fisk out, but Fisk gave in, and eventually escaped. He saved us both, called an ambulance and left. Then by the time we got here, you were in critical condition. Your stab wound went deep enough to hit your appendix, which caused the doctors to remove it, and your eye had to be stitched up and the other one is still too swollen to open.”

You didn’t speak for a moment. Even after the story, you could still remember nothing. “Where’s Matt?” Suddenly Matt became your concern, you needed him here to be sure he was safe. 

“I already called him, Foggy shou-” Foggy came in. 

“(Y/N)! You’re alright!” Foggy exclaimed, his voice so had sounded so happy, and relived to know you were awake. You heard a bag being placed down and only assumed it was Karen, then she said “(Y/N), we found you the cutest teddy bear, you’re going to love it.” You smiled at that, “can’t wait to see it” you told her. 

“Claire when do the bandages come off?” You asked, they were itchy. 

“I’d say about two more days, as much as I enjoy talking with you, my shift starts again in five minutes, and I should get ready, I’ll check on you later and don’t be afraid to ask the nurses for anything.” Claire left the room, and you heard Karen’s bag being moved again.

“We’ll leave you and Matt to talk” Foggy said, taking Karen to get coffee and bagels for breakfast before they went to the firm. 

“Matt?” 

“Yes (Y/N)?” His voice sounded so broken, you knew he had been crying recently. It broke your heart to even think about it. 

“I’m so sor-” You had been cut off by Matt who had grabbed your hand and said, “Don’t even think about apologizing, you are in no fault, and because of you, I have more time, they’re looking for the wrong guy. (Y/N) you really protected me, I am so sorry you had to suffer through this and that I didn’t realize fast enough and piece it together i messed up and I can’t be sorry enough” His voice went to a low whisper and he was very close to you, he was probably kneeling by the bed side.

“Matt listen, you saved us. We’re both alive, and that’s what matters okay? All I want now is you to lay with me and pretend this bed is comfortable.” He laughed at that but moved you slightly and laid down. He kissed your hands and you soon fell asleep leaning into him, grateful he found you and Claire when he did. 

As Claire had said, the bandages around your eyes came off in about two days. Your black eye had gone down and you could finally open it, and your left one has a permanent scar from the knife wound. Your recovery went by fast and soon you were back at the apartment you and Matt shared. You missed it more than you thought you would. You missed the small kitchen, the couch and the extremely bright billboard outside Matt’s apartment. You sat on the couch as Matt came inside from his room. 

“I put your stuff on the floor beside the bed for you.” He said as he walked to the back of the room, you turned your head and watched as he pulled out a large bag. He brought it back over to you and told you to open it. You did as he asked and inside found a giant stuffed octopus, one of your favorite animals. “Matt, where did you get this? It’s so cute!” You exclaimed happily. “Well, it wasn’t all me, Foggy and Karen told me to get out of the hospital, get some air, after I showered they took me to the carnival, then Foggy mentions a giant octopus. It took about six tries, but they won it.” You smiled at this and then put the bag on the floor, and then Matt asked if you wanted to go lay in bed. You agreed and let him help you walk into the bedroom. Matt sat down first and you looked at him, and he looked upset. 

“Matt what’s wrong?” You asked, walking over and standing in front of him. 

“(Y/N), I-I don’t know how to say this, but after that night I realized I never told you. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I love everything about you, the sweet smell of your hair, the way you have to crack your knuckles when you wake up, and the way you hold my arm when we walk. I love how when we go to bed, you cuddle up to me at night and bury us in the blanket. You have a soft snore that often helps me fall asleep when I can’t. Your hands are always soft no matter what and I love when you laugh. Your laugh is one of my favorite sounds. I love that when you’re stressed, you organize everything. I love when you cook and buy me new ingredients so we can both try and make new meals. I loved your random date ideas and all the random dates you took me on. I loved the day when you woke me up in the middle of the night when they power went out. You got up and took us to the harbor. I asked why you brought me there and you said that you wanted to see the stars. You told me you wanted me to remember them, and you figured out how to describe them to me, this way I would never need to wonder about how they looked again. You told me from where we were, the stars were as white as a new canvas and it had been so dark and the water was so still, the stars could be seen in the water. The water seemed brighter and the city had been outlined by the stars. You described to me tall black buildings and how they seemed out of place. Without power in the city, the stars looked as if they took over the sky and the buildings finally looked out of place. The city seemed so quiet, so still. You said it made you feel peaceful, then you grabbed my hand and just held it. We sat there for what had felt like hours, but in reality it was only forty minutes. The power was back on and the stars that had been so bright, were overshadowed by the city again. Then you took us back and we fell asleep and that night, had been one of my favorites. (Y/N) I could go on forever with more reasons why I love you so much, I still find new reasons everyday. I need you to know how in love I am with you, and believe me, whenever I find a new reason to love you, I’m going to shout it from the roof.” You stood there shocked, happy and for a moment in complete silence before you realized Matt was waiting for you to respond. 

“Matt… I…I love you too I-” You said, but Matt abruptly stood up and took your face in his hands and kissed you slowly. His lips were so soft and his kiss was full of passion. His hands slowly moved down your body as he kissed you. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours. You whispered those three small words to him and he whispered back. You both laid down on the bed and you cuddled into him and both of you fell asleep wrapped in each others warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own any characters  
> -Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments!  
> -Hope you enjoy the story


End file.
